


Really?

by KadynE2025



Series: Spencer gets adopted [2]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: A very dysfunctional family, Everyone give Spencer a hug, Family, Love, M/M, Second part of How?, Spencer has PTSD, Spencer needs a hug, Spencer was adopted, Texting, everyone loves spencer, friends - Freeform, not much though
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-19 04:13:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29744805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KadynE2025/pseuds/KadynE2025
Summary: After Spencer gets adopted by Aaron in the first part of this series, read that first, he has a lot of changes that he has to go through. Aaron will be there to help him in anyway possible. Derek and Spencer might get together in this fic? I don't know. The ship is there, I just haven't found the right place to put it in the fic.Anyways... Enjoy!
Relationships: Derek Morgan/Spencer Reid
Series: Spencer gets adopted [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2185470
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9





	1. Here We Are

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! The last fic that I did about Spencer and Aaron being a family, How?, is one of my most read fics. I thought you guys might enjoy a part two.
> 
> Enjoy!

**"A family doesn't have to be perfect, just united." -Unknown**

Spencer walks down the stairs slowly, making his way to the kitchen. He just woke up from a bad dream, and he doesn't know if he show wake Aaron.

"Where are you going Spence?" A voice asks from behind

"I-I'm sorry sir... I didn't mean to wake you... I-I... Please don't hurt me sir..." Spencer says falls onto his knees

"Spence... Buddy, it's me... Aaron. I'm not going to hurt you, and you didn't wake me. I was going to the bathroom. What happened?" Aaron says kneeling beside Spencer, wrapping a protective arm around him

"I-I had a dream. My-my dad was here and he hurt you, and Derek, Penelope, Elle, Emily, and JJ. He said that I was his son. Not yours. He said that you could never care about me. That I was too damaged." Spencer says through his tears

"I do care about you Spence. Nothing happened to me or any of you friends, ok? How about tomorrow morning I call and make you an appointment with Jason? Does that sound okay?"

"Yeah..." Spencer answers with a nod

Aaron stands up and helps Spencer to his feet. The two share a hug, then head to their own rooms to resume sleeping.

* * *

Aaron wakes up at 6 the next morning, he heads down stairs to make a pot of coffee and some waffles. He can't shake the feeling that something is going on with Spencer. At 6:30 Spencer comes tumbling down the stairs.

"I scheduled you an appointment for tomorrow at 11. You'll have to miss the first half of the day, but you should be able to catch up with your classes. I was even thinking just having you miss all day and we can go out and do something, but that is only if you are okay with that..." Aaron says hoping that Spencer will want to spend time with him

"I would love that... But what about your job?"

"I'm taking the day off, so it wouldn't be a problem."

"Okay!" Spencer says excited by the idea of spending the whole day with Aaron

"Awesome! I was thinking that I could take you out for dinner, and we can discuss somethings. What would you think about having Derek and a few of your other friends over on your birthday? If you don't want to you don't have to, but I thought you might like that..."

"A-are you sure?"

"We can discuss it more tomorrow, you have to get going. Derek's mom is going to drive you two to school today."

"Okay."

After a quick breakfast Aaron and Spencer are out the door.


	2. Let's Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time skip. It's the next day. Spencer has his appointment, then he and Aaron talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I'm back. I hope that you like this chapter! 
> 
> Enjoy! <3

**"Ask for help not because you are weak, but because you want to remain strong." -Les Brown**

"You ready to go kiddo?" Aaron asks

"Um... Yeah I think I am..." Spencer answers

"Alright let's hit the road!"

* * *

After 2 hours

* * *

"Hey there Spence! Long time no see. You must be Aaron Hotchner? Spencer guardian?" A man with graying hair asks

"Father. Actually. I adopted him about a week ago-" Aaron starts

"6 days, 12 hours, 24 minutes, and about 37 seconds." Spencer fills in

"Well then! I am very happy for you both! Aaron as I am sure you know I am Jason Gideon, I have been seeing Spencer since he was 6 and a half. We have made a lot of progress, but we all have our struggles. Are you going to sit in on the appointment, or would you rather sit our here?" 

"It's up to you Spencer." Aaron says looking at his son

"C-can you come in with me... Please?" the boy answers quietly

"Of course!"

* * *

After the appointment

* * *

"I think that went pretty well. Like Jason said if you need anything all you have to do is tell me. I know that you got pretty uncomfortable when we were talking about your... Self-harm..." Aaron says trailing off

"It's okay... I don't talk about it with anyone... C-can we get something to eat? I-I'm kind of hungry..." Spencer jumps in

"Of course! Is there any where in particular you would like to eat?" Aaron asks thankful for the change of subject

"N-no... I-I don't know..."

"That's okay. I'll take you to my favorite place to eat. It's called Kunnaris Kitchen and Coffee house. I know you seem to like breakfast foods, so you might like it!"

* * *

10 minutes later

* * *

"Okay! What can I get you guys to drink?" The waitress asks

"I'll take a coffee and a water please." Aaron says with full confidence

"Um... Uh... C-can I-I get a coffee too p-please?" Spencer says tripping over his words

"Of course sweetheart. Would you like a water as well?" The waitress asks sweetly

"Y-yes please..."

As the waitress walks away Aaron looks across the table at Spencer. He starts to wonder if he made the right choice, adopting Spencer right after taking him into his house as a foster care child. Aaron is happy, but what if Spencer isn't? Aaron truly loves Spencer as his son. He had always wanted to have a son, and now he does. He must be happy for what he has gained. He must be happy for the family that he is creating.

"Alrighty! Here are your coffee's. Are you ready to order? We are not serving breakfast at the time, but I would love to fix you up something great for lunch!" The waitress says happily

"I'll get the Maple Turkey Hoagie. Without the tomatoes and onions." Aaron says

"Okay. And what for you hon?"

"C-can I... Can I get a... H-ham and cheese sandwich? W-without the cucumbers and mustard... P-please?" Spencer says looking towards Aaron for reasurance

"Of course! I'll have those out for you guys in a couple minutes!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay... This took me longer to write than I thought it would, so it's gonna be split into two parts. Hope you enjoyed!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spencer and Aaron finish talking, Spencer gets triggered by a man yelling at his son, Aaron helps Spencer calm down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi... I feel like it has been awhile since I have posted, so here is another chapter. I have been working on this for a while, but for some stupid reason my computer kept restarting and deleting every word I wrote. Sorry if this chapter sucks, I hope that you enjoy!

"Here you are fellas! Is there anything else I can get you?" The waitress says handing Aaron and Spencer their food

"I think that we are good for now thank you!" Aaron answers

As the two eat, they talk about everything that has been going on lately. With Spencer and Derek being friends, Aaron feels like he has done a pretty good job at being a dad so far, but he wants to make sure that Spencer has been doing okay.

"I can't believe you did that Jonathan! What were you thinking, hitting that kid? You know better than that!" A man across the room shouts

Spencer cowers in his seat.

"Calm down dad! It's not like I broke his nose or anything." The boy answers

"I don't care! You are grounded! Wait until your mother hears about this, you better hope she is in a good mood when we get home."

Spencer starts to cry.

"I'm sorry Sir. I didn't mean to make you mad..." He whispers

He begins to shake and hyperventilate.

"Spencer. Calm down. That man wasn't talking to you. You did nothing wrong. Okay? That man wasn't mad at you." Aaron says trying to calm the boy

"My- fault- I- messed- it all- up..." Spencer answers hiccuping

"Shh... Calm down sweetheart. You didn't do anything. Remember, we went out for lunch... Your safe, your with Aaron..." Aaron says sitting next to Spencer

"A-Aaron... With Aaron... S-sorry..." 

"It's okay. Why don't we head back home, and then you can calm yourself down better if you need."

"Okay... Thank you..."

"Of course."


End file.
